The invention pertains to devices used for propagating aromatic oil through heating of the oil, and more specifically to such devices in which a candle flame is used as the source of heat.
As disclosed in applicant's information disclosure statement, there are a number of known devices, in which heat from candles, burners or light bulbs is used to disperse aromatic oils or other aromatic substances. In some prior devices, the aromatic substance is directly above the heat source, so that there is a risk of overheating of the aromatic oil or other aromatic substance. Overheating is undesirable, since, depending upon the particular aromatic oil or other substance used, overheating may present a fire hazard, and/or cause a change of chemical composition and aromatic properties of the oil, and/or cause excess diffusion of the oil, increasing oil consumption without providing additional benefits, where sufficient aroma is provided with less oil diffusion.
Applicant's invention, in the various forms claimed below, meets several needs not fully met by any prior device known to applicant, principally including: (1) the need to avoid overheating of the aromatic oil; (2) the associated need for design features which control the flow of heat to the aromatic oil; (3) the need to minimize the risks of spilling the aromatic oil and exposing the oil to the candle flame; (4) optimization of diffusion of the aromatic oil; and (5) prevention of overheating of the candle holder which could cause breakage of a glass candle holder and/or scorching of the surface on which the candle holder sits.
These and additional needs are met by applicant, through a device, supported from the candle holder, having a ring surrounding the candle flame, with a recessed groove as aromatic oil reservoir, with additional means for performing all needed functions, as described and claimed below.